Dear Diary
by Henry the dragon
Summary: A young man from the "real" world is inexplicably sucked into the world of the Monster Quest. This is his diary, wherein he records his interactions with the humans, angels, and monsters. A parallel Universe where angels, humans, and monsters all interact regularly. No Luka in this story. Join our hero as he works to unravel his mystery. Rated M for sexual reasons.
1. Chapter 1

Dear diary:

Let's chat. Because the world is a weird place. Who'd have thought I'd get sucked into the world which is seen in the video game series _Monster Girl Quest_? It's crazy! But I've been here for a year. I've begun to get used to this. As used to it as I can get, anyway. I hope writing in here will make it easier for me to make sense of everything. But if I'm being completely honest, the girl who sold it, who seemed human enough, was fairly cute. It'd be nice if I got to talk to her more. I didn't catch her name though, so I doubt it'll happen.

Also: so far, I've managed to avoid being raped. It hasn't been exceptionally easy, but I've been able to do it by working almost entirely during the day, and not being overtly hostile or rude to anyone. In the time since I entered this world, I've met both men and women who've gotten raped since I first met them. It sounds scary, more than anything else. I suppose it might well be inevitable, but now I'm beginning to wonder if I can do it. And there's a small part of me that wonders if it's worth it. I have only seen a few monsters, because in this part of the world there are not many. Or at least they stay hidden, disguising themselves.

I'll talk to you tomorrow. This is gonna be an excellent tradition!


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Diary: I'm a warrior!

Gonna start off each day, writing a bit about the past, before writing about today/the day this entry happens to reflect. This will help with my memory, to make sure I don't forget anything critical.

Shortly after waking up in this bizarre world, I found myself stuck. I didn't know what to do, and despite the fact that my bedroll was comfortable, it wasn't safe to sleep at a camp, or outside. Not just because of the potential for becoming the snack/mate of a monster, but also because of the likelihood that I could get mugged. So ultimately I needed an alternative. It had taken me a few hours to find my first job: beating back a few unarmed bandits, after being supplied with a short sword. I managed to do it easily enough, and had acquired enough money to spend the night at an inn and save some of my well-deserved coins. Before long I had built enough of a reputation and enough of an income to purchase land and build a tiny house. It was completed in a week.

Year 1, day 2:

That house was where I woke up, this morning, about a month after I managed to earn enough and understand enough about this world to build an actual building, however tiny, and own it myself. The two room space, one room a makeshift kitchen, and the other my personal room, was a start. And that was all it needed to be.

I spent very early morning, the part of the morning where the sun wasn't fully up, relaxing. My house was on the edge of the rather generic village I found myself in. It wasn't Ilias Village, which was to the south of my current location, and no one had mentioned the name. It seems like people just expected everyone to know. Which made enough sense on its own, but since no one talked about it I thought it rude to be the one who does, and I feared that if I appeared ignorant, others would try to take advantage of me.

One of the strange things about this universe is that it doesn't appear to be an exact match to the one in the video games by Torotoro Resistance. It definitely appears to be damn close, but it isn't a blow by blow version. One of the reasons why I say that, is related to what I wrote last night; I've yet to encounter one of the "fights" Luka would get in, partially because of a strange... ally. An angel. Archangel Ranael. The very same angel that causes Luka to unleash his angelic abilities while conscious. Weird right? Well it turns out in this universe Ilias is virtually unknown, even to the people in the north. Angels are independent and free. They serve no master, and live in no real hierarchy. Despite this, names remain unchanged so there is no real significance behind the various names that incorporate Ilias. They just happen to be nice sounding names.

Before I forget, Ranael in this universe serves as the guardian of this town. Many smaller villages seek out the protection of a powerful monster or angel before they create a standing military force, because monsters and angels are far stronger than humans and many are stronger than armies. Ranael, years ago had been a traveler, but a mysterious healer appeared and helped her when she got injuries fighting. He made her promise to stay here and protect the town and its inhabitants until she decided it was time to leave. Luka would probably go and meet her today.

Pretty soon the sun had risen, and the day began in earnest. At this point I thought it'd be a good idea to do a bit of exploring, particularly into the woods. This was where I would have my first encounter. And I should have seen it coming. Because she saw me coming. From a distance, apparently.

The woods themselves were scenic, truly a feast for all of my senses. It was stunning to walk through a thick forest, with thin beams of sunlight managing to make it through the thick canopy. Occasionally if I listened, I could hear and identify numerous species of animals from birds native to the Earth I was born on, to wolves seen only in this world far away from where I was, the trees causing sounds to echo and become alien.

On the air, I could faintly taste honey. Perhaps nearby there was a bee hive. But I also knew that there were some bee people, which was worrying to me. I had always found those to be just a bit frightening. They were perhaps the only type of monster-girl I wasn't a big fan of. As I went deeper and deeper into the woods, I could hear something in the distance. It sounded like a battle, but from the softness of the "strikes" I made a somewhat educated guess that the battle was close to its end.

I happened upon the battle about a minute later, further in the woods. A naked Minotaur female, towered over a male combatant, who had evidently lost this fight, judging from the look of horror, mixed with lust, on his face, and the sword laying not super far from him, seemingly having been knocked out of his hand. The Minotaur smirked at him, as she took a step forward. How can I describe her?

Describing a female monster is tough, so I hope you'll cut me some slack. But she was savagely beautiful. Her skin was extremely tan, hinting that a forest might not have been her natural habitat. This is just a guess, but I'd say that she's just over six and a half feet. At least it looked that way. She was even taller than I was, and I was about 6'1". Her breasts were massive, which made sense given her species. She had a wild face, one that was arguably the least human part of her, not just with the massive horns jutting out from her hair, but also from the cruel expressions she made. It reminded me of an enraged bull from back home. She was gradually inching closer and closer to him, taking her sweet time to approach the combatant who lost. When she moved her legs, I watched them grow shinier with each step as her arousal grew. Thanks to her nudity I could also see her slick womanhood, which was red and swollen, evidently ready for what was to come.

He was average looking, so I won't waste time describing him. He had removed his lower clothing, evidently finding it challenging to move in after he lost. The stain on the pants he wore was large, indicating that the Minotaur would be enjoying him for a bit longer. He was slowly trying to back away, but the Minotaur was getting closer and closer, and as she began to get really close she started to quickly lower herself.

I myself enjoyed the sight of her gigantic breasts, her nipples like massive dots, begging to be sucked on and played with. I truly enjoyed the sight of her. I left as the girl lowered herself onto the man's hardened dick.

A/N: This is part one of day one.


	3. A purpose

Day 2, part 2:

I returned to the strange village I "lived" in and wondered what I should do about... my life. It wasn't the first time I felt introspective, but it was one of the only times I truly wondered about why I was here. This was a bizarre world. A dangerous one too. Playing with the inhabitants wouldn't be terrible, but I finally realized I NEEDED a plan. I needed an objective. This world was a fusion of the original MGQ, and of MGQ Paradox. But it had elements of other worlds as well. I could sense it. I also knew that I myself wasn't merely an ordinary human inside of this world.

While I had been building my house, and working I had moments of exceptional strength. One of the jobs I had taken up was mining, and I found that I could easily handle plenty of weapons especially pickaxes. I had easily discovered plenty of ore and was more than capable of safely expanding mining tunnels for the sake of improving safety, and of improving the amount of metal this village possessed. I had seemingly been given exceptional strength as part of the way I was expected to survive in this world. However, on Earth I was a barehanded martial artist, as my primary self-defense style and I had gotten plenty of training. It seems like it is possible I was brought here by someone, rather than something. Someone capable of acts of immense magical power. Perhaps I should begin an investigation, instead of accepting it. I suppose... for now, that'll be my goal!

The current time is 5:54 in the afternoon. With this I plan on making dinner and going to bed. I'll be writing up a new entry tomorrow! Let's explore the world. Together.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 3:

Well... I did it. I began my journey. And I did it, in the only way I thought too. By chatting with an Archangel.

Ranael wasn't a sleeper. Something I found useful when I approached her temple, the location she limited herself too unless there was a monster who was behaving aggressively close to the border of the village. Unfortunately, as before I found myself coming across a rather sexual situation. Ranael was feasting, sating her lust with two young men from the village, both a bit younger than myself (I'm 22).

I envied the two men. Ranael was a real beauty, and in this odd universe she wasn't a killer. She did admire the faces of men in ecstasy though. And as her tentacle arms gradually went to town on the two men she had charmed, I was tempted to stay just a bit longer in the town to receive such treatment myself. Ultimately I simply asked her about this world, and gathered information about history.

As I was leaving, I was amused to receive a question I'm sure many have wondered about. "Do you like men?" She asked, due to my lack of sexual activity over the past few months. I looked back at her and responded honestly, "No. I prefer angels over monsters, but I also admire monsters." I said chuckling and turning around.

I left the village before the sun began to creep over the horizon.

The only items I had taken with me were gold, and a pickaxe.

A/N: This is a short chapter, because following this is a special chapter that introduces some new characters. It's also a perspective shift!


	5. Chapter 5

It wasn't often the Imp got to see males. Even ones that weren't really males. But the young monster, found herself strangely aroused by the situation she was in, with her captor towering over her, power exuding from his skin.

The Imp was in the monster lord's throne room. For most of her life, the monster lord had been missing. Since she was 9. Now at 19, and held captive by a force of what appeared to be angels, even ones that looked male, the young Imp supposed the monster lord was never coming back. She had no way of knowing it, but one of her last conscious thoughts would be the following: "I hope Alice returns soon.", and then she felt her captor begin to touch her. "His" energy numbed her mind. Because she was so weak, the process was over in an instant.

Currently a small squad of seemingly "male" angels were deep inside of the gigantic throne room. The entire castle had fallen strangely silent. Hours ago a savage attack had begun on the castle, with angels firing holy energy and with energy weapons firing on it, quickly annihilating any and all defenses that kept the castle from being entered physically. At this exact moment, the leader of the angels, Lazarus, was walking through another part of the castle quickly and quietly eliminating what few defenses remained. He was accompanied by two powerful angels, a virtue, and a throne who possessed abilities which enabled their opponents to be remade and transformed into mighty servants. One of the angels who accompanied the leader was responsible for the same angel who was currently balls-deep in the Imp. The newly made angel had once been a powerful succubus who failed to defend the castle when she had the chance. She had been fused with a male hero, and together they were the new angel who was currently pounding the imp, her face on the floor, virtually mindless as her brain was assaulted by raw power fused with tremendous pleasure, gradually wrapping and corrupting it.

The angel, was a more or less mindless drone. At least right now. To be fair, he had been born mere minutes ago, and was basically an obedient infant. They all started out that way. The children of Eggiel were a unique bunch. And they were mighty too. Right now all "he" thought about was serving the creature he viewed as a sort of "mother". His mind was fixated on her, the golden goddess atop a gigantic egg. And the fact that the Imp had been bold didn't help. As his power corrupted and twisted the Imp, all he thought about was the sight of his "mother", smiling gently. Her face was permanently engraved in his mind.

Some of the others were a bit different. One of them, who was currently getting a blowjob from a somewhat purple vampire, was obsessed with mouths, and covering the faces of his foes with his semen. Another, who was standing next to a defeated behemoth, unconscious and covered in thick, smelly, liquid preferred larger women.

These soldiers didn't know it yet, but they were part of a new world order. As were the other angels.

The leader of this new world order was far away from them. He hadn't been interested in taking advantage of the prisoners. Partially because he had a special idea for them. Aside from the Imp. His evil plan involved reconstructing them.

The man was handsome. In a wicked sort of way anyway. Lazarus had once been considered a ladies man. A time long forgotten, to most. A time when Alice the XV was still alive. Back when Karen was as well. Before insanity had driven him to gain a huge amount of power. Lazarus had once been a genuinely good man. Now he was a villain. And he had obtained power. A gigantic amount of it. Which was why the sword he used to defeat his monstrous opponents was the Angel Halo. The sword even angels feared. Lazarus smiled as he looked at Revel. "Are you ready?" He asked of the beautiful angel, who merely nodded.

The two prepared to continue their assault on the capital of the monster world. The plan these warriors and their master were hatching would change the world. But it hasn't yet. Right now their forces are still limited.

Henry, was thousands of miles away. He was watching an elf. The two of them were at an impasse.


End file.
